


Traveling with Jim

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Road Trips, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JIm asks Blair to go to San Diego with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling with Jim

Traveling with Jim

By Patt

 

 

Prompt Word: Trip

Word Count: 1,550

 

 

“Hey Chief, we have the next week off and I’ve decided that we’re going to fly to San Diego. What do you think of that?” Jim asked excitedly. 

 

“We have an entire week off? Is Simon insane?” Blair teased. 

 

“He knows how much time we put into the last case and he said we need to get away. So I thought about San Diego and how much I loved it and hoped you would like to go with me. I already got the tickets, the rental car and the hotel. Everything is ready but us,” Jim explained. 

 

“I’ve never been to San Diego, so that sounds like a good time. What are we going to do while we’re there?” Blair asked getting into the excitement. 

 

“Sea World, The San Diego Zoo and whatever else you want to see while we’re there. We’re staying in a condo in Carlsbad, California, which is about twenty minutes from San Diego. I promise it’s going to be fun, Chief,” Jim stated. 

 

“I believe you. So you got a condo? Cool,” Blair said as he looked in the closet for luggage. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jim asked. 

 

“Here are the bags that we can use,” Blair said as he pulled the bags out of the closet. 

 

“We’re only going for a week, Sandburg, we don’t need two suitcases,” Jim assured Blair. 

 

“I want to be sure I have things to wear for everything, so just hush,” Blair walked into his room and started to pack. 

 

“Chief, we’re not going for three days yet, I think we have enough time to pack.” 

 

“Hey, no time like the present,” Blair kidded. 

 

So Jim decided he would do the same thing. He took one of the cases upstairs and started to pick out clothing that would work for anything and everything. He was very excited about showing Blair Sea World and the San Diego Zoo. It was one of the nicest zoo’s he’d ever been to. He loved sharing things with Blair. He only wished that they would be sharing the same bedroom at the condo, but it was two bedrooms and Blair was totally straight. Jim sighed and continued packing. 

 

That night, Jim was lying in bed thinking about being in bed with Blair again when he heard Blair starting to whack off in his room. Give me strength… Jim wanted Blair in the worst way and having him whack off in his room just about did Jim in. Maybe this trip wasn’t the smartest thing you ever thought of. Jim realized that it didn’t matter how he felt about Blair, because he loved Blair as a friend more than anything else. He would have wanted him to go along with him no matter what. It was as simple as that. 

 

!!!!!!!!!!

 

When they arrived at the condo in Carlsbad, California, Jim went to the check out desk and told him who he was. They checked him in and gave him the key to his condo. 

 

“This way, Chief.”

 

Blair followed Jim looking around everywhere at the resort, it was beautiful. Blair had to almost jog to keep up with Jim’s large steps. Jim was excited, Blair could tell. 

 

They walked into the condo and it was lovely. Jim put his bag down and checked out all of the rooms. “There seems to be a mistake here,” Jim said irritated. 

 

“What’s the mistake?” Blair asked. 

 

“They gave us a one bedroom condo with a sleeper sofa for the second person. You’re not sleeping on a sleeper sofa for a week. I would take you home broken,” Jim explained. 

 

“Is it a king sized bed in the one bedroom?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, we’re not that big, we can share the bed,” Blair suggested. 

 

“Okay, I guess, but they’re going to hear about it. They told me it was a two bedroom unit. That’s why we came here,” Jim barked. 

 

“It’ll be fine, Jim. Stop worrying,” Blair was in his bounce mode now and excited to get busy sight-seeing. 

 

They both unpacked and hung up the things they needed to hang up and shared the dressers for everything else. Before long, Jim was getting into a good mood too. 

 

“How about we swim today and just hang out here and tomorrow we can start with sight-seeing. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

 

“That would be perfect,” Jim said as he grabbed his swim trunks and walked into the bathroom to put them on. When he walked out again, he was wearing nothing but his swim trunks and Blair just about drooled. Jim looked great in his every day clothing, but he looked really good in his trunks. Blair felt suddenly a little funny about putting his on, because he might get a little excited and Jim would find out how he felt about him. Well, it was too late now, Jim was waiting on Blair to get his suit on. 

 

Blair walked into the bathroom and put his trunks on and came walking out, blushing. He didn’t look near as good as Jim did and was feeling insecure. Jim saw Blair blush and wondered what that was all about. Then he smelled the pheromones. 

 

Could Blair be interested in him? Time to find out. 

 

They walked down to the pool and hot tub area and Jim said, “Let’s do the hot tub first. My muscles are achy.”

 

“Man, do you need a massage?” Blair offered, helpfully. 

 

“Maybe later, Chief.”

 

“Okay, just tell me if you need one,” Blair said as he stepped into the gurgling hot tub. 

 

Jim stretched his muscles before he got in and could hear Blair’s heartbeat speed up. Yup, he was interested. Hot damn. 

 

Jim stepped in and sat right next to Blair. Blair looked at him and said, “What are you doing?”

 

“I thought maybe you’d like to step up this vacation to a lover’s retreat. What do you say?” Jim asked. 

 

“You know?” Blair said nervously. 

 

“I not only know, but I approve. I’ve wanted you for some time now,” Jim said as he leaned down and kissed Blair’s neck. 

 

Even in the heat, Blair shivered. “This is going to be good, isn’t it?” Blair asked no one in particular. 

 

“Oh yeah…” Jim answered and kissed Blair, not even caring if anyone was around. Although he listened and no one seemed to be nearby, so they were safe. 

 

“Jim, isn’t there a hot tub in the bathroom, in the room?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yeah, I think so, why?” Jim asked. 

 

“Because I want to take this indoors and have you all to myself,” Blair answered. 

 

“You got it,” Jim said as he got towels for both of them. They both had erections to hide on the way back to the room. 

 

Once they got there, they filled the hot tub with water, slipped out of their trunks and climbed into the tub. Jim was all over Blair in no time flat. He couldn’t get enough of Blair’s lips and Blair couldn’t get enough of just touching Jim’s body. 

 

Jim slid his hand down and fisted Blair’s cock until Blair was moaning. Blair did the same thing to Jim and they began to kiss with much more need and desire then before. It didn’t take too long for both of the men to come into the hot tub and then they kissed even more. They stood up, dried off and walked into the bedroom to make love on the bed. 

 

Jim was the first one to say, “Did you bring any supplies?”

 

“Yeah, I brought some astroglide, but no condoms. I didn’t think I was going to get this fucking lucky,” Blair explained. 

 

“Get the astroglide,” Jim growled. “I’m safe and I know you are too.” 

 

Blair ran to the bag and got it out and jumped back on the bed with Jim. “It’s been a really long while for me, so just take your time, okay?”

 

Jim smiled at him and said, “I’ll always take my time with you.”

 

Blair was a goner already and they hadn’t even started. Jim got the glide and started sucking Blair’s cock as he slid his slick fingers into Blair’s anus. Blair was very receptive and Jim was getting harder and harder by the moment. Before long Blair was begging Jim to fuck him and Jim said, “We’re exclusive, right?”

 

“What a dumb question, man,” Blair answered as he put his legs around Jim’s hips. “Fuck me.”

 

Jim didn’t have to be told twice. He slid into Blair very slowly, watching for the right faces and listening for the right sounds as he fucked his new lover. It didn’t take too long for either of them to come again. Jim wondered if he would ever get his stamina back. 

 

As they lay in each other’s arms after they were done, Blair asked, “Can I at least see Sea World while we’re here?”

 

“Sure…” Jim answered. 

 

“Because I really don’t want to leave this room, but I also want to tell people that I saw Sea World and not just got fucked every day,” Blair teased. 

 

“Works for me,” Jim said as he pulled Blair closer beside him and they started to fall asleep. 

 

Jim’s last thought was, what a fucking good idea this was, Ellison. 

 

And Blair would have agreed, if he was still awake. 

 

The end


End file.
